Spectra Dimension
The Spectra Dimension is a realm where LTF-106 has complete control and takes her wounded victims to. The hallways are painted a bright, rainbow color. Description The Spectra Dimension is a place only LTF-106 and her prey can access. It's sense of reality and laws are unlike our own. Here, LTF-106 seems to "play" with her prey for extended amounts of time before they either REDACTED due to Spectra exposure, or she REDACTED them herself. LTF-106 seems to have full control over the realms sense of time, perception, and laws. In-game The player can arrive in the Spectra Dimension if LTF-106 makes physical contact with them, or they get teleported there as a side effect of the Strange Bottle. Once in the dimension, LTF-106 will begin to hunt the player. The dimension itself is designed with rainbow colored bricks. The player cannot sprint in the dimension, meaning if LTF-106 manages to find the player, chances are unlikely the player will survive. It's also worth noting that the player slowly loses health upon entrance to the Spectra Dimension, and will start to bleed until they either die or escape. The starting room is essentially a pathway to many other rooms, and the player can find a note that has the code for Dr. Maynard's office. The password is randomized each save. While wandering the Spectra Dimensions halls, the player can find messages seemingly scrawled in blood that are mainly directed towards the player. While attempting to escape the dimension, it is likely the player will find other rooms of the dimension. These include a long stone path with giant rocks that could possibly kill the player, a "throne room" where a set of magenta eyes stare down at the player (staying in this room for an extended amount of time accelerates bleeding.), a pillar which the player must slowly ascend down to get back to the starting room while LTF-106 watches, and a room filled with coffins that make awful coughing, gurgling, and other disturbing sounds. Also, there is a chance that when the player blinks, a distorted image of Rainbow Dash will appear on screen briefly. At any given time, LTF-106 can appear out of the ground or a nearby wall, instantly killing the player. Even if the player has just entered the dimension, this event can occur, though chances are rare. The longer the player stays in the Spectra Dimension, the likelier it is to occur. The music that plays while in the Spectra Dimension is the original version of the Rainbow Factory song. Rooms First Intersection When the player first arrives in the Spectra Dimension, this is generally the room they spawn in. There are a multitude of paths that could lead the player to their salvation...as well as their death. The code to Dr. Maynard's door is also located here, in one of the hallways. Stone Bridge Here lies a possible exit point to the Spectra Dimension. The player must cross the bridge while being wary about the rocks flying around them; it is possible for one of the rocks to hit the player, knocking them off the bridge and killing them. Pillars The player starts at the top of a pillar, and must climb down to make it back to the starting point. If the player isn't fast enough, LTF-106 begins to chase after the player. The Coffin Room This room serves little to no purpose, other than to offer a glimpse at those unluckier in escaping LTF-106; here, it can be assumed ponies are locked up in the levitating cages. Gasps and other disturbing sounds can be heard upon entry of the room. Throne Room A dark red room where LTF-106 presumably resides. Upon entry, the players head may begin to drift upwards, and it can be noted that there are two magenta eyes looking down upon the player. Staying for too long causes the bleeding rate to accelerate, while hitting the "sneak" button will transport the player to an open "field" of sorts. The Field The possibilities of an exit here are the greatest. The player is on a large rainbow slab and must find a gate to walk through. Blinking will cause a very shrill screeching sound to play; holding the blink button will play the sound for however long it is held down. LTF-106 can be seen in the distance, observing the player. There is also a strange smoke ball that, when touched, will kill the player. Gallery Screenshot (58).png|Rainbow Dash observing the player from a pillar. File:Screenshot_(75).png|The Throne Room. Note the pair of eyes at the top. File:Screenshot_(72).png|The Coffin Room. File:Screenshot_(74).png|The Stone Bridge, with the moving rock swinging around the middle. File:Screenshot_(71).png|A hallway with Dr. Maynard's access code in it. Category:Locations